Now Hiring
by psychout89
Summary: When Gus has a month long "convention" in New York and Shawn cannot show up there or contact him for any reason whatsoever, Shawn looks for a new temporary assistant... or at least that's how she starts out.
1. The Résumé

**A/N: ok so i rewrote this chapter and now i like it better.**

**disclaimer: the psych characters aren't mine, but the oc is :)**

* * *

It all started the day Gus told me he had to take off... for a month. A month! Seriously dude? A whole month? I think he just wanted to get away from me for a bit... I'll admit that I had been a little annoying this past week, and the week before... fine for the past month and a half. SoI can get a little antsy when we don't have a case, and maybe, just maybe, I tend to sign us up to work on cases that we won't be getting paid for. But whatever, he can have his "pharmaceutical convention" in New York for a whole month.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, my brain started hatching a plan. What? Give me a break; I can't go a whole _month_ without a sidekick/assistant on my cases. I can barely go a whole day without talking to someone. Just ask Gus, he'll tell you.

Anyway, back the plan. Hmmm… how could I get people to compete for a job without realizing it, and without letting Gus know what I was up to? He wasn't leaving for another week; I'd have to work quickly. I've got it! I'll put a very inconspicuous ad in the newspaper… Gus will never be the wiser. Now for the competition… well they'll have to send me their résumés… then I'll look them over… oh! And a nice head shot or something similar. _Then _I'll be able to make a decision for who… for whom?... will make it to round two. Sweet dude. I love myself; I am totally the awesomest schemer I know.

* * *

Sweet, this plan is working perfectly. Hmm… this chick looks decent, her résumé isn't all that great, I mean seriously, this is a psychic agency, why should I hire an aspiring model/actress… although that picture she sent in… hmm. Well this dude seems qualified, but if I hire a dude, he will surely be unable to fill Gus's shoes which he will be expected to fill… and he is rather repulsive to look at. This chick over here is both quasi-qualified and not that hard on the eyes. Hey this dude might actually be perfect… oops… here comes Gus. I gotta hide these somewhere. 

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"You're not coming on this trip with me Shawn."

"What? Dude, I'm hurt. How could you possibly think I had an ulterior motive when asking how you were?"

"Whatever Shawn. I'm leaving in three days and you won't be able to talk to me for a whole month."

"Seriously? I won't even be able to call you on the phone and ask how you're doing on your vacay? That's terrible, I didn't know that was a rule. I'm officially banning you from this trip Gus."

"You can't ban me from this trip Shawn. And it's not a vacation, I've told you hundreds of times, it's a very important pharmaceutical convention that only happens once every ten years and is by invitation only."

"Yeah, whatever dude. Go finish packing."

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?" I said, a little distracted, going over the résumés in my head. I do have a photographic memory, you know.

"What is that?" Gus said, curiously.

"What is what?"

"That paper sticking out of your drawer. You weren't looking at a case file were you? You promised I wouldn't have to go on anymore cases until after my vaca… convention."

Yeah I noticed that little slip up too, but chose to ignore it. Fine whatever he needs a vacation; he has seemed a little tense lately. Maybe I should hook him up with a nice massage place that I know of.

"Shawn?"

"What? Oh, no Gus, don't worry it's not a case."

"Then why is it sticking out of your drawer like you put it in there in a hurry. Let me see it, Shawn."

"Don't worry Gus; it doesn't actually directly concern you."

"Shawn…"

"Fine, if you really want to know, I was looking at résumés for a temporary assistant-slash-secretary to help me out around here when you're gone."

"What?! Seriously?"

"Yeah, dude, seriously. I decided that since you're leaving me all alone for a month, during which I plan on working, I needed to hire an assistant to _temporarily_ take your place."

"Well… can I help? I mean, if someone is planning to temporarily take my place to keep you out of trouble, I should at least have a say about who it is."

"Absolutely, dude. Pull up your chair." For the next twenty minutes Gus and I debated over the people who had sent in a résumé. I tried playing up the model/actress but Gus decided to be a party pooper and pointed out that I actually needed someone who I would be able to take to crime scenes, and that bringing along an aspiring model/actress was probably not such a good idea.

"What about this dude?" he asked.

"Really? That dude? He's hideous and makes me want to rip up that picture and burn it on the spot. I would never be able to bring him anywhere, let alone come to work every day knowing he'll be there too."

"Shawn, that's harsh."

knock, knock

Who the heck is knocking on the door?

"Hello?" a girl's voice asked from the doorway.

Ooh! A customer perhaps? "Hello, miss. Please enter my psychic headquarters. I was expecting your visit." I said, which received a glare from Gus.

"Umm… hi. I'm Andy… Andy Sparrow… well Andria really, but everyone calls me Andy. I know the ad said to send in my résumé, but I didn't have any stamps… or envelopes for that matter… or any decent pictures of myself."

Hmmm… not a customer, but a potential temporary assistant. A very good potentially temporary assistant/sidekick. "Greetings, Andy. My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, Juicy Burgerstein."

"Shawn!" Gus said agitatedly. "Hi, my name is Burton Guster, but everyone calls me Gus. Do you have your résumé with you?"

"Oh, yeah, I do, here it is," she said, handing it to me. Wow, she is extremely cute, especially when she's nervous… which she is now… not that I have seen her not nervous, but whatever.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Hmm, let's see. "It says here that you're 20. And you have a degree in forensic science? How did that happen?"

"Well… I… um… graduated early. It was really easy actually."

Alright, I'll take her word for it. It looks like she is the best candidate for this job. So she's nine years younger than me and Gus, it's not like it's a huge deal. Now all I have to do is decide whether or not I'm going to tell her that she has the job already.

"Shawn, may I speak to you in the other room, for a moment?"

"Certainly Gus. Please excuse us for a minute." I said as we walked away from my potential new temporary partner. Once we were in the next room I said, "Dude, she's perfect for the job, let's hire her."

"Shawn, we can't just…" he stopped mid sentence when my cell started ringing and I held up my hand for him to wait.

"Hold on a sec, its Jules," I said as I flipped my phone open. "Hello? Hi Jules, what can I do for you on this lovely Wednesday afternoon…? I see… okay, hold on a sec, let me ask Gus." Holding my hand over the speaker I said, "Jules has a case for us. It's a triple homicide. Can we do it?"

"Shawn, I told you I don't want to do any cases before I leave."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but Jules said she really needs our help on this one."

"What about Andy? What are we gonna do with her?"

"We can bring her along; it'll be like a try out to see how she'll work. And if she handles it well, she has the job."

"Alright, it sounds reasonable enough…"

"Hey, Jules?" I said back into the phone. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Is it alright if we bring a potential new assistant? Ok, see you soon." As we walked back to the other room Gus told Andy about what was going to happen."

"It may be a little gruesome depending on the scene, we weren't given much detail about it, but we also decided that since you're here already, we can take you along and see how you do. Sort of like a tryout. Get it?"

"Yeah, I understand," she said grinning.

Whoa, her smile is amazing. This definitely beats her nervous look… wait what am I thinking? Stay on topic Spencer! Hmm… maybe this isn't such a great idea… no way, what am I saying? This will turn out fine.

* * *

**don't forget to review pretty please with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles and pineapple chunks ontop :)**


	2. The First Day on the Job

**diclaimer: pysch isn't mine even tho i really wish it was :)**

* * *

As we were driving along in Gus's little blue car, I was facing the back, filling Andy in on what exactly we do at Psych. She listened intently and then asked about the stuff she had read in the papers, asking if we really had solved all those cases. I told her we had and she looked impressed.

The overall trip to the scene wasn't long at all, but as soon as we had stepped outside of the car, I saw Lassie look at his watch even though I noticed that he and Jules just got here a few minutes before us.

"What the hell took you so long, Spencer?"

"Lassie! It's great to see you too! Although you do sound a bit angry. Did Jules forget to give you a bone this morning?" to tell the truth I was in no mood for Lassie to get pissed at me for no reason.

"Spencer…"

"Oh, Shawn, good you're here just in time," Jules interrupted what probably would have been one of the nastiest comments Lassiter had ever said to me.

"Hey, Jules. So what's this triple homicide you need my help on?"

"We'll have to brief you on the way in. And who's this?"

"Ok. And this is my potential temporary assistant Andy, which is short for Andria, Andria Sparrow. For when Gus goes away."

"Well hello, Andy. I'm Juliet O'Hara and this is my grumpy partner Carlton Lassiter."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok, people. Enough with the chit chat, let's get a move on. We have a crime scene to analyze," Lassie said as he grabbed the file papers from a nearby officer and scanned through them. After quickly reading them he handed them to his partner who passed them on to me. Apparently the SBPD was currently on the tail of a serial killer and were coming to see if these tree murders matched his MO. Otherwise they have a completely new murderer on their hands, and that wouldn't bode well for anyone.

Looking around, Jules asked, "Why are there so many cops here?"

As the five of us entered the room that the crime had been committed in, it was _very_ obvious why there was an over excess of police. This crime scene was chaotic. The moment we all saw the scene Gus turned around and ran back outside, probably so he could puke, Jules's jaw dropped, Andy could only say, "Whoa…", even Lassie's usually stoic face couldn't hide his surprise at what was displayed before us.

There was one extremely mangled victim splayed on the couch. Another guy was slumped against the back wall with a streak of blood on the wall, as if he was standing when killed and slowly slid into his place. And there was a third victim… dude, I can't even explain her to you… seriously, just explaining it, it's out of the question, just waaaayy too gruesome.

"Hey Lassie, are you completely certain, this is the work of the same guy you're looking for?"

"..."

"Lassie?" I said looking over at him. He obviously wasn't expecting this as I noticed his face did pale a little before he was able to detach himself and started barking orders to the police and forensics people gathered around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Andy. She didn't seem as completely shook up as I expected. Actually, once I had seen the scene, I thought she'd have run out with Gus, but I obviously underestimated her.

After the initial shock wore off, I started noticing some of the more obvious (to me) clues. For instance, I noticed that the dead guy against the wall had a crumpled piece of paper in his left hand, the dead guy on the couch was wearing an expensive looking watch still on his wrist, and the gruesomely dead girl only had one shoe on. As I was walking around the scene looking for other possible clues, I noticed Gus had reentered the room but refused to move from his spot over by the front door. I also saw Andy was gazing around the rather large apartment taking in things here and there. Once she was sure the forensics guys were done taking pictures of and collecting the evidence on and around the guy on the wall, she walked over to examine him closer. As she knelt down in front of him, she put on a pair of pink rubber gloves that she apparently had been keeping in her pocket. She reached down and lifted his left hand without disturbing anything other than the piece of crumpled paper which she had obviously seen and all the other CSI's missed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there… um… new girl. What do you think you're doing disturbing the crime scene," Lassiter said as he noticed her squatting next to the body, scanning over the paper.

When she noticed he was standing over her she looked up to him and said, "I wasn't disturbing anything. I waited for your forensics people and police officers to finish photographing and collecting the evidence off of this guy." Wow, it takes guts to stand up to Lassie when he's being intimidating. I gave her twenty points on a mental scoreboard on which Gus had lost forty for running. It's not my fault they missed this. It looks like it could be important too," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

As I glanced over to the two of them I noticed something else about the body at their feet. Something seemed odd about him. And not just the fact that he was the only victim not mangled. The only thing missing was the gun that he was shot with.

"_Gus! Come over here,_" I whisper/shouted.

"_No! I am _not_ coming any farther into this room, Shawn._"

"_Fine!_" I said walking over to him. "Dude, I've figured it out. That guy up against the back wall is the murderer and but the guy on the couch shot him before he had a chance to kill him, but the shot didn't kill him, so he was able to finish with the murder. Before he could escape though, his bullet wound was finally starting to affect him so he stumbled backwards, hit against the wall and slowly slid down as he died."

"Are you sure that's what happened, Shawn? Cause you need to be a hundred percent sure on this one. And if you're not, and the police stop looking for the killer, a bunch of other people can die."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But I'm completely 99.3 certain," I said as I glanced back at the body at Lassie and Andy's feet. They seemed to be discussing something about the dead dude. I decided I needed to hear what they were saying.

"…but look at him, something is wrong. It doesn't fit the big picture."

"She's right Lassie, I have a psychic feeling that there is more to this guy than meets the all Seeing Eye."

"Oh for the love of… Spencer, this victim just got lucky that he didn't get mauled like the other two. That's all there is to it."

Andy bent down once more, staring intently at the victim. I could tell she was thinking that she was missing something and deeply wanted to know what it was. I decided now was a good time to have a _vision_.

"Oh! Oh! Lassie! I can see it!" I said stumbling around a little. Andy stayed in the squatting position she was in but looked on with intrigue. I closed my eyes for a more dramatic effect as I moved around. "I see it now. Yes, this man here, he… he is the murderer. Yes, he killed the poor girl on the table over there, and then the husband walked in, so he had to kill him too. But the husband had a surprise. As the murderer came toward him, he pulled out a pistol, and shot him once in the chest. It wasn't immediately fatal, though. He was able to finish what he had started. So he was able to kill the husband but suddenly… oh, ouch, the pain! The gunshot wound hurt so bad, he hadn't realized it before because of the rush of adrenalin from his kills. He was losing consciousness, losing his life. He stumbled backwards, hit the wall, and slid down, finally dying."

As I finished I opened my eyes and let out a deep sigh, as if it had taken a lot of energy out of me. I bent down next to Andy, looking at the body of the murderer. "He was like a frog in a frying pan," I said profoundly.

Andy now looked a little skeptical, looking around the room for how I could have possibly known such a thing. I was about to say something to her when the body next to us moved. Yeah, I know! He moved! He rolled his head, opened his eyes and shouted! Dude, he was like two inches from me and Andy. We both fell back and screamed. I think Andy may have even hit her head on the coffee table. I saw Lassie jump about twelve feet in the air, and Gus? Well he ran from the house, screaming like a little girl, as fast as he could.

"Call an ambulance he immediately," Lassie shouted to Jules as he stooped and felt for a pulse. "Geez, didn't anyone check to make sure he was really dead? Spencer! Make sure she's all right it looked like she hit her head pretty hard," he said indicating Andy, who was rubbing the back of her head with a grimace.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah I'll live. Most likely with a huge bump on my head, but whatever," she said. Then she started looking around as if she lost something.

"What're you looking for?"

"I'm not really sure. I thought I saw something, when I bumped my head." Then she turned and looked under the couch. "Shawn, look at that," she whispered pointing underneath the couch to the gun. "I guess you were right."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey Lassie."

"What is it now, Spencer."

"Andy found something else that your guys missed."

"And what would that be?"

"The gun from my vision. It's under the couch."

As two EMTs came into the room, Lassie walked over to the couch, picked up the gun, and said, "Well I'll be damned, you were right Spencer."

"Um, hello? Aren't I _always _right?" I exclaimed.

* * *

**please review!!**


	3. Confessions, Evictions, and Pizza

**same disclaimer as before with psych not being mine and all...**

* * *

God, her eyes were gorgeous. They were hazel, just like mine. But hers are greener. Especially if she's wearing green. Which she just so happened to be wearing right now. Wait, what am I thinking? Keep your head in the game dude! Think about what's in front of you.

"Spencer!"

"I'm sorry, what was that Lassie? I zoned out there for a minute."

"I said… g… good work." Did Lassie just complement my work? I mean granted, it is over the phone because he's at the hospital with the previously dead guy. But still… I almost dropped my phone. I really wonder whether or not Jules was standing next to him with her gun out. He obviously got a confession from the guy. Hmm… I think that's a new record for me. Of course it _was_ pretty straightforward. Not difficult in the least.

And Andy, well she passed with flying colors. Gus was the one who demanded that she take his place temporarily. I didn't have to say anything, it was awesome. As soon as we got back to the office, we told her and she was ecstatic.

"Alright, Andy, well you start tomorrow. Be here at 9. Oh, and before I forget, Shawn and I were wondering if you would join us for dinner tonight. So we can get to know you a little better, and vice versa."

"Yeah, sure! That would be great!" she responded eagerly.

"Chinese sound good?" Gus asked as he walked over to his desk.

"Dude, we just had Chinese, last night. And we finished the leftovers for lunch. I'm thinking Mexican. I'm in the mood for some burrrrrrrrrrritos."

"Shawn, we had Mexican two nights ago."

"And?"

"And we aren't having it tonight."

"Fine. Andy? What would you like to dine on tonight?"

"Oh, well… um, how about pizza?"

"Sounds delicious. Gus?"

"I'm good with it."

"Alright, everyone, to the Psychmobile!" I said as Gus tossed me the keys.

Andy giggled while Gus glared at me and said, "Shawn, I've told you a billion times, stop calling it that. We're not naming my car the 'Psychmobile'!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever dude," I replied as we walked out of the office.

After dinner we went for smoothies. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who has to go get them?" I asked.

"Ok, ready? 1, 2, 3… go!" Andy said. After only a day, she sure was fitting in really well with us. Gus had scissors, Andy and I had rock.

Gus sighed. "Ok, what do you guys want?"

"Hmm… I'll have pineapple," Andy said. Gus and I stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Pineapple is my favorite fruit." Gus's jaw dropped and if it was possible I think his eyes got wider.

"I… well alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait, Shawn didn't tell you what he wants, though."

"Oh, he doesn't have to. He only ever gets pineapple, it's his favorite too."

"Really?" she asked turning to me. "How long has it been your favorite?"

"My entire life. How about you?"

"The same," she said as she smiled. Man that smile…

"Here, you go guys," Gus said handing the smoothies through the window.

We got back to the Psych office at a little after ten because we stopped and got a copy of the office key for Andy. When Gus dropped us at the office, he offered to give her a ride home. She said yes and they left a few minutes later with a quick "Bye, Shawn. See you tomorrow." I figured Gus wanted to brief her more about how she would have to try to keep me out of trouble. Poor girl.

* * *

I pulled up to Psych the next morning before Gus, which surprised me. When I got inside, I was surprised a second time to find Andy asleep on the couch with two big, black garbage bags and a pretty medium sized box that were all full to bursting on the floor next to her. When she readjusted her position in her sleep I noticed her tear streaked face. I figured she was going to need something when she woke up so I went over to the blender and started adding the ingredients for my delicious orange pineapple juice. It's pineapple juice with a hint of orange flavor. 

Just before I started to figure out how to mix the delicious tasty drink, I heard Andy mumble something in her sleep. I looked up just in time to see her roll over and fall off the couch. As I ran over to her, she sat up and looked around confused. "Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

She looked over to me just realizing I was in the room and said, "Um... yeah I'm fine, thanks." She smiled but I still caught a hesitant look in her eyes as she stood up.

"I'm making fresh orange pineapple juice. Would you like some?"

"Yeah that would be great." As I turned on the blender, I cast a glance in her direction. She was now sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

I walked over to her and handed her a cup. When I sat down next to her I asked, "You sure you're alright?"

Then she sighed and said, "Yeah, I just have a little headache."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the bags?"

"Oh, those… well, um; last night when Gus dropped me off, my landlady stopped me on the stairs and she told… told me that she was evicting me. Because apparently I was a week and a half late with this month's rent. And since I was late for the past two months, she decided that it was time to evict me and now I have nowhere to go 'cause my nearest family is in New Jersey… aren't I supposed to get some kind of warning or something?" she said with a sob.

I was in the process of comforting her, because I completely understood since it happened to me at least twice before, when Gus walked in. "Hey guys, I brought coffee."

We both looked up at him when he walked into the room. A look of confusion passed over his face as he saw me with my arm around Andy's shoulders and Andy wiping away tears. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, apparently Andy got evicted and has no family around. So last night when her landlady threw her out, she came to stay here for the night."

"Oh man, that's terrible," he said placing the coffee in front of us. "Oh, and I wasn't sure, but I think you mentioned something last night about not liking coffee, so I got you a cup of tea."

"Thanks, Gus," she said, looking grateful and smiled.

"Now, about your housing status, or lack thereof," I said, "I propose that, since Gus is going away for a month, you should stay at my apartment with me. Until, of course you find a new place to live."

Gus cast a questioning glance in my direction, which I completely understood. I mean we had only known her for a day. But to tell the truth I had this feeling that she wasn't going to be a temporary thing. Not after how she worked at the crime scene yesterday. She didn't have a degree in forensic science for nothing. She was going to be very helpful on certain cases that I couldn't completely trust Gus with. Call it… call it a psychic feeling if you will.

"Oh, Shawn thanks, but I don't want you to hav…" I put my hand up to stop her.

"Listen, I've been in this predicament at least twice before. I know exactly what you are going through. And back then, I didn't have anywhere to go when it did happen. I also know that had the opportunity arose and someone offered me a place to stay I would have jumped at it. It's pretty hard getting a new apartment, trust me on this one."

Both she and Gus looked at me. Then they both looked at each other. I could see the logic turning in Gus's eyes. I could also see Andy struggling with the decision. Finally, taking one more glance at Gus, whose expression clearly stated that my idea was brilliant… ok fine, he thought it was a highly logical idea at the most, she looked back at me and said, "If, you're totally certain that it's alright… sure, thanks _a lot_." After which she smiled and stood up. Excusing herself, she went to the bathroom to wash up.

"You're completely sure about this, Shawn?"

"Yeah, dude, I'm sure. I know what it's like. I really feel bad too. Plus, I'm getting a psychic feeling that she may become rather useful while you're on vacation."

"Shawn… actually, never mind. Hey, I've been thinking, do you think she may actually be more than a _temporary_ assistant?"

"Truthfully, dude? Yes, yes I do."

* * *

**thanks for reading!! don't for get to review :)**


	4. Videogames and Surprises

_Sorry for the long wait. Bu here's Chapter 4 for your reading pleasure_

**disclaimer: psych is not mine and neither anything else recognizable :D**

* * *

"Shawn, you do realize that I'm bringing my keys with me. So you won't be able to use my car," Gus said.

"Gus, don't be a flying purple people eater. Of course I knew you weren't going to let me drive the Psychmobile while you were gone." That's why I made a copy of your keys months ago…

"Stop calling it that, Shawn. We are _not_ naming my car the Psychmobile!"

"Well, you have yet to come up with a better name, dude. So when do you leave?"

"I'm leaving in a few minutes for the airport. Are you sure you'll be fine without me for a month?"

"Gus, dude, I'll be fine, plus I have Andy. It's not like I'm gonna die without you… however I might come close to it."

"Alright, I get it. Ok, I'm going now."

"Have fun on your vacay without me, dude."

"It's not a vacation, Shawn. And don't worry I'll have tons of fun. See you in a month," Gus said as he walked out of the Psych office.

"Call, when you get there so I know your plane didn't crash on the way!" I shouted after him.

Andy laughed at me and yelled, "Have fun, Gus!" to his retreating figure, to which he turned around and waved. She did an excellent job of fitting in with Gus and me even though it had only been three days since we met her. Oh, and having her as my roommate? Best decision of my life! We'd been having an incredible time getting to know each other better, and having a serious scary movie fest.

We both stood outside as we watched Gus drive away in the Psychmobile. "Dude, I don't care what he says; his car will forever be named the Psychmobile." Andy laughed at me again and turned to go inside. "Oh, and Andy? You can set up your laptop and stuff at Gus's desk. That way we won't have to yell into the other room to talk."

"Ok," she replied as she bounced back inside to answer the phone that had just started ringing. "Hi! You've reached Psych. My name is Andy, how may I help you?…mhmm… ok… alright I'll tell him… yeah… ok, sure. He'll be there. Ok, thanks… yup… ok, bye."

Leaning against the door frame I asked, "Who was that?"

She obviously hadn't heard me come in because she jumped like twenty feet in the air… well maybe only two… but still. I couldn't help laughing. Everything that she does makes me smile. It's weird… I haven't felt like this… ever. She's like having a younger, girl version of Gus around… but not because that would be really creepy.

Blushing a little, she said, "That was Detective O'Hara. She said that they need you down at a crime scene and that it's really _really_ important that you get down there as quickly as you can."

"Ok, first of all, you are my partner now. So that means that _we_ have to go to the crime scene. And second of all, do you mind riding on my motorcycle? Because as you saw before Gus took his car and I haven't had the chance to go pick it up yet."

Smiling she replied, "I love motorcycles." Oh. My. God. Where did this girl come from? She is awesome! I wonder if she likes sports…

"Hey, Andy?"

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Football, then baseball, then hockey. Why?"

"Just wondering," I said as I locked the office behind us. Dude… she is the coolest girl I've ever met.

I told her just to keep her hands on my waist, but as soon as we started moving she got scared and changed into a much more secure bear hug, which made me laugh, despite the fact that I didn't want her to know that that gesture amused me. Dude, this bike was probably the best investment I've ever made in my life. I mean, seriously. I totally get more chicks with this bike than Gus does with his little blue car. Besides the fact that a motorcycle is much more manly and attractive. Wait, what am I thinking? I do _not_ want to get into anything with Andy. She's going to be my partner for a whole month while Gus is vacationing in New York… why he _chose_ New York, is completely beyond my understanding. He could have chosen somewhere nicer on the east coast like Florida… not that New York isn't nice or anything.

Suddenly Andy squeezed a bit tighter. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get my attention. I wasn't paying close attention to the road and had absent mindedly started to drift into the other lane. As I straightened out again, her grip relaxed a little, but it was still tenser then it had been at the beginning, and I'm fairly certain, from the way I felt she was sitting, that her eyes were closed, pretty tightly. Which made me laugh, again.

When we arrived at the crime scene, Jules rushed over to meet us.

"Hi, Jules," I said cheerfully. "What have we got here?"

"You remember the scene from a couple of days ago? Well I think the guy we have in custody might have a partner."

"What makes you say that?" I asked as we rounded the corner. Stopping suddenly I said, "Oh… nevermind."

It was another vicious murder that matched the MO of all the other scenes. This time there were three mutilated bodies. It was pretty terrible. It was ten times worse than the last scene by far. When Andy saw what was spread out before us, her eyes got so wide, I thought they would pop out of her head.

After just staring at the scene for a minute or two, my brain decided to work again. My thought process was interrupted only when Lassie bumped into me.

"Spencer…" he growled. Right, like it was my fault he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Lassie-face!" I said with a grin that I _know_ would annoy him.

Ignoring my greeting, he looked around me, apparently trying to find Gus but seeing Andy instead. "What is _she_ doing here," he said indicating Andy, with a slight undertone of caring in his tone, that I chose to ignore since it confused me more than I wanted to admit.

"Andy? She's my temporary partner for a month, until Gus comes back from his 'pharmaceutical convention.'"

Looking over to me and Lassie when she heard her name, Andy's eyes lit up a little when she saw the detective. "Hi Uh… Detective Lassiter, was it?"

To which Lassie replied, "Yes, that's right, Miss…"

"Sparrow," she filled in. "But you can just call me Andy." Lassiter nodded, and I walked away leaving the two of them alone to talk. That was a little too weird for me.

"So Shawn," Jules said, walking up to me. "Have you got any psychic leads from the scene yet?"

"No, not yet, the spirits seem to be as confused as we are on this one."

**!psychpsychpsychpsych!**

About an hour and a half later, when the CSI's had finished at the scene, Andy and I hopped on my bike and sped back to the office.

As we walked in I asked any to order some Chinese for us while I sat down on the couch and turned on the plasma intending to play videogames to clear my head. Then Andy came and sat next to me. I glanced over and saw her pick up the second controller.

"Dude, you play videogames too?"

"Of course," she replied with a laugh at the look on my face. "I used to play Madden with my brother all the time, although Burnout Revenge is my favorite Playstation game."

"Have you ever played the Wii?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well then, I challenge you to a Wii match. We will play all five sports, and the person who wins at least three out of five, is the winner!"

"What does the winner get?" she asked with an enticing smile.

"Well, what do you want _if_ you win?" I asked moving slightly closer to her.

"Hmm," she said, thinking it over. "How about _when_ I win, the loser treats me to dinner and a movie?" she said with another smile as she inched closer to me.

Leaning even closer I said, "Alright, and when _I_ win, the loser has to…"

_You're as cold as ice; you're willing to sacri…_

Damn, only one person has that ringtone. Could he have any worse timing? "Hello Father."

"_Hi, Shawn."_

"What may I do for you on this lovely afternoon?" I asked as Andy, looking every bit as disappointed as I felt, started setting up the Wii.

"_I was calling to remind you to show up to dinner tonight."_

Ugh… I hate going to dinner with him. "Uh, yeah I'll be there Dad. Oh hey, is it alright if I bring my partner?"

"_Yeah, whatever Shawn, just don't forget. Oh, and be here at seven."_

"Ok. We'll be there. Bye."

When I closed my phone Andy said, "Ready to lose?"

"Hah! In your dreams!"

We then engaged in a five game Wii battle. Starting off with a game of baseball, which she won 14-3, we then continued with tennis, which I won game, set, match, next was bowling, she won again 244-160, followed by boxing, I knocked her out good, we were now four holes into our final match.

"You ready to give up yet, Spencer?" she said as she pulled into the lead with a birdie.

"Not by a long shot," I replied as my ball rolled in for par. "You're only two strokes ahead of me going into the fifth of nine holes. Things can change drastically."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said grinning. "So what time do we need to be at your dad's?"

"Around 7ish."

"Well we need to finish this game quickly 'cause it's twenty of."

"Alright. It's your turn."

We finally finished at 6:55. And I won. It was easy after Andy went eight strokes over in the last hole. Although that one was pretty tricky…

"Good game," she said putting her Wii-mote down.

"Yeah, you too."

"Well I guess we should go. Does it take long to get to your dad's?"

"No, about ten-ish minutes."

"So we're going to be late?"

"Yup."

"Alright. So what is it that you want, seeing as you won," she said as walking over to make sure her computer was off.

Following her over to the desk I asked, "You mean you don't know?"

"Well _you_ are the psychic here, not me," she said as I walked around the desk to stand next to her. "Enlighten me."

"First of all, we start by a little thing I call close talking," I whispered.

"Close talking?" she whispered back.

"Yup."

"Ok. I think we have that down. What comes next?"

"This," I said as our lips met. Apparently she had wanted to do this for a while too. She leaned into me and I put my arms around her waist as I maneuvered her towards the couch. As we were moving, something clattered to the floor near the front door. Since neither of us was up there, we momentarily broke apart. When Andy saw who was in the doorway, she practically jumped out of my arms.

"Spencer…" Lassiter growled menacingly as he stepped into the office.

"Hey Lassie-face. What brings you here to my humble agency?" I asked growing more confused by the second.

"Um, Shawn? I… I think he's here for me," Andy said nervously.

"Why would the head detective of the SBPD be here for you? You didn't kill anybody did you?" I asked in mock seriousness.

"Um, no. Shawn, he… he's my uncle."

* * *

**so now that you've read it, please review it. even if you hate it. thanks :D**


	5. The Interrogation

_sorry this took so long to get out. i was having trouble with Henry. :D enjoy_

**disclaimer: i have no psych ownage**

* * *

"I'm sorry. It just sounded like you said Lassie is your uncle," I said laughing a little. "I must have misunderstood you. Please, repeat what you just said."

"You heard me right Shawn," Andy said looking mega-guilty. "I'm sorry, I would have told you before, but…"

"Andria Marie Lassiter, get in the car _now_," Lassie ordered. I'm not gonna lie, they way he said it gave me goose bumps.

"Hey, wait a second, Lassie. You can't just order her around like that. She's an adult, she can make her own decisions," I said trying to stick up for my partner, which I immediately realized was a really bad idea.

"Spencer, so help me if I _ever_ catch you even looking at my niece the wrong way, I'll shoot you where you stand."

"Uncle Carlton! That is completely uncalled for. I _am_ an adult now, whether or not this family sees it, and I can make my own decisions. And it just so happens that I am making the decision to not go to dinner with you, which is obviously why you came here. I already have dinner plans, thank you very much," Andy shouted.

Lassie just stood there with his mouth hanging open, obviously unable to comprehend what had just happened. Although, my mind was still reeling, so his might take some time to catch up.

"Let's go Shawn," Andy said crossly. "If you'll excuse us," she said to her uncle while holding the door open, clearly ushering him out.

"Oh, if you even _think_ that this is over," Lassiter started.

"What're you going to do? Call my parents?" she asked bitterly.

"Just you wait," the head detective stated as he marched out.

"Shawn?" she said, softening her tone considerably. "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"It's ok," I said as I pulled her into a hug. "Alright, let's go have an awkward dinner with my father. Oh and I should probably warn you, my dad and I rarely finish off an evening together without fighting."

Andy chuckled and said, "It can't be much worse than what just happened."

I smiled. "Oh, trust me, it can get _way_ worse."

-!-!-!-!-

We pulled into my dad's driveway less than ten minutes later. Before we went inside I asked Andy the question that had been bugging me since we left the Psych office.

"Hey, Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say your last name was Sparrow? I mean, I get _why_ you lied about your last name. But why _Sparrow_?"

"You must not be all that good of a psychic if you can't figure out that simple fact, Shawn," she teased with a laugh.

"Andy, there's something I should probably tell you, since you are working with me… but you can't tell anybody…"

"What? That you're really just a super detective with amazing powers for noticing things others don't? Cause if that's what you were gonna tell me, I already figured it out."

I'm pretty sure I just looked at her like she had grown twelve heads because then she said, "_What_? I'm not going to tell anyone. I know you're probably trying to figure out how I know that, but to be honest, if anyone just watches you do your stuff at a scene, it would be pretty obvious."

A huge grin appeared on my face. "Oh, so you've been _watching_ me?"

Andy giggled and said enticingly, "Of course, I find it hard not to."

To which I replied with a kiss.

-!-!-!-!-

"Hi Dad!" I said as we walked into the house.

"You're late, Shawn," he called back from the kitchen. "I specifically said to be here at seven. Not seven-thirty."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Lassie showed up at the office for a quick visit. I _tried_ to tell him we needed to be here at a certain time, but he just couldn't take the hint."

Andy snorted at my explanation and I pulled her into the kitchen just as Dad was setting the table. He stopped for a minute and gave me a quizzical look.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my assistant, Andy."

"What happened to Gus?"

"He left for a long vacation and I convinced him to let me get a replacement partner while he's gone."

"Nice to meet you, Andy," he said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Spencer."

As we sat down to eat, the 20 Questions game I just knew was eating away inside my dad's head, finally came out.

"So Andy. Is there more to your name? Or do you only have that one, like Cher."

Laughing she replied, "My full name is Andria Lassiter, but everyone just calls me Andy."

"Lassiter, huh? So you're related to Carlton I assume?"

Smile quickly fading, she said, "Um, yeah. He's my uncle. He and my father are brothers."

"I see. So how old are you? You look a little young not to still be in college."

"I'm 20; I'll be 21 in August. And I just graduated in the spring. I finished early."

"Oh, really?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Turning to me he said, "Did ya hear that Shawn? She's _only_ twenty."

"Yeah, I heard. And she graduated school early," I said at the mashed potatoes on my plate that were being smushed around.

Directing his attention back to Andy he continued his barrage of questions. "What was your major?"

"Forensics."

"Ah. And now you're working for a psychic detective agency."

"Um… yeah," Andy replied getting quieter.

"Dad," I said interrupting his questions.

"Yes Shawn?"

"These potatoes are delicious."

"Thank you… Now, where was I?"

"You were just about to ask Andy if she had any hobbies. And she was going to reply…"

"I love drawing and sculpting… pretty much anything related to art…" Andy said.

"And I also _love_ to bake, and I was wondering if you had a delicious recipe for your famous peach cobbler," I added in my girly voice.

Andy giggled and added, "And I was also wondering if it would still taste good if the peaches were replaced with pineapples."

My dad watched that little interaction like he was watching a tennis game… or is it a match? Whatever. When we finished, he looked at me and an exasperated sigh escaped his lips. After my dad told Andy that he'd give her his recipe after dinner and that if we wanted to try and replace peach with pineapple we could, we ate the rest of the meal in silence.

"So Shawn, any new cases you're working on?" Dad asked as we started to clear off the table.

"Actually yeah, we're working on that serial case that's all over the news."

"Oh? And how's that going for you? Have you had any _psychic visions_ about it?"

"Actually, Andy and I were talking about it, and we think…"

"_What_?" my dad said in a stern whisper as he pulled me aside.

"Ow, Dad, that hurt," I said rubbing my arm where he had grabbed me.

"You told her, Shawn? She's not even going to be your assistant for a long period of time. And, she's Lassiter's _niece_. How can you…"

"Dad, stop. First of all, I didn't tell her. She figured it out herself. And secondly, I know she's not going to rat me out… 'cause well she promised she wouldn't and… well, I trust her."

"Well that's just great Shawn. You trust her. That's wonderful."

"Dad…"

"Shawn, if and when this blows up in your face, don't come cryin' to me, kiddo."

"I won't need to, Dad. Because everything will be fine!" I said starting to get angry.

"That's the problem, Shawn! You have no idea what'll happen in the future. You're _not_ a _psychic_!" he said getting angry right back.

"I'm not doing this right now," I said grabbing the helmets off the couch. "Come on Andy. We're going."

"Oh, ok," she said as I handed her, her helmet, took her other hand, and pulled her out the door. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Spencer, thanks for dinner!" she shouted over her shoulder as we left.

"Sorry about that, Andy," I said when we got to my bike.

"It's ok. It's not like you didn't warn me," she said with a smile. I sat on my motorcycle and lifted my helmet to put it on. Andy grabbed my wrist and stopped me, her face mysteriously very close to mine.

"Something the matter?" I asked, grinning.

"Um, I was wondering if you could drop me off at my uncle's for a bit," she said a little nervously.

"And you're asking me via close-talking?" I asked still smiling.

"I figured it would be more effective this way." Her smile slowly slid into place.

"I would have said yes anyway," I said closing the space between us.

It took less than twenty minutes to get to Lassie's house. "I can get Uncle Carlton to drop me off later," she said as she got off the bike.

"You know as well as I do, that there is no way in hell your uncle will willingly drive you to my apartment," I told her.

"Oh, good point. I'll text you to come pick me up," she said.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it. leave a review please :D**


	6. A Stranger and Some Smoothies

**ok. so this one is from lassie's pov. idk why... but he felt like taking a turn with the story. lol :D. so read it and tell me what you think**

* * *

"McNab! Front and center!" Head Detective Lassiter yelled.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Where in the name of all that is good, is my coffee?"

"I-I left it on your desk, s-sir," the taller man stuttered.

"Well it's not there now. Are you suggesting it sprouted legs and walked away?" I asked dangerously. I was having a terrible day and my missing coffee was working my last nerve. Andria had stopped by last night. After we finished talking, she had Spencer come to pick her up, no matter how much I had insisted she stay at my house. Damn genetic stubbornness. For some reason, after they left, I couldn't fall asleep. I really needed the sugar and caffeine.

"Lassie!" Shawn Spencer shouted as he walked up to his second favorite detective, saving McNab in the process.

"Spencer…" I growled in reply turning on the shorter man. My day just kept getting better and better.

The fake psychic took his arm off my shoulder and backed up. "Someone forgot to take his happy pill this morning."

I was just about to start berating the _psychic_ when the chief yelled, "Mr. Spencer, Detective Lassiter, my office now!" Seeing his escape, Spencer scampered into the chief's office as fast as he could.

I so did not need this today. Groaning and rubbing a hand over my face I walked into the chief's office where I was almost run over, twice.

"Sorry Uncle Carl!" Andria said as she passed me with Spencer not far behind. He chased her once more around the office before he caught her, lifted her up in his arms and, with a manic grin on his face, dropped her on the couch. O'Hara and Chief Vick were watching both slightly amused by the psychic's antics. How could they just sit and watch this?

Grabbing his arm before he could do anything else I whispered dangerously, "Spencer, what the _hell_ are you doing to my niece?"

"Lassie?! Lassie, is that you?" Spencer yelled loudly, in my ear, rubbing his hands all over my face, which I quickly slapped away.

"Spencer!"

"Lassie! I-I'm sensing anger! And-and the need for revenge! I'm sensing that the killer knew his first victim. He chased her down, made her suffer before finishing her off. His partner was the lookout, making sure no one came around while this was taking place. But soon… soon he wanted more, needed to kill more. So he escalated. His victims were still kept under close surveillance for at least a week and a half. Sometimes though, there were other people home when it happened so he killed them too. He got less careless about who he killed in each home, he just wanted it done. He-he already knows who his next victim is. If you go back to the most recent scene you should still be able to find very small bugs, somewhere. You can use them to trace this guy." When he finished, Spencer collapsed on the couch next to Andria and let out an exhausted sigh.

Andy immediately took over Guster's job of seeing if Spencer was ok.

"Andy? Is that you?" he said weakly reaching out his hand.

"Yeah. I'm here Shawn," she said taking his hand in hers suppressing a giggle.

"Detective O'Hara, I want you to take the tech guys and scan the most recent scene. Take Officer McNab with you," Vick said to my partner. "Mr. Spencer I want you to go with Detective Lassiter to the hospital and try and get a psychic reading off of our suspect while Detective Lassiter gets his statement."

"But Chief…" I started but was silenced with a glare.

"Detective Lassiter you will take Mr. Spencer and his partner with you to the hospital. There will be no complaints. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Chief."

"Now go," she said dismissing the four of us.

"See you later, guys," O'Hara said as she left us to go find McNab.

"Come on you two," I said unhappily to the psychic and my niece.

"Well you heard the man, let's go. I call shotgun!" I heard Spencer yell to Andy as he raced past me. She giggled, _giggled_, as he ran to my car. I have no idea what she and O'Hara saw in him.

"Like hell you're going to sit in the front. Andria, let's pick up the pace," I said as she reached the car. As soon as she came close enough, I finally unlocked the car, of which Spencer threw open the passenger-side door and jumped in. With a resigned sigh, and a glare directed straight at the psychic, I got into the driver's seat. When the two were barely strapped in I drove off, wondering why, in name of all that is holy, Spencer was still alive, in my presence.

"Hey, Lassie, can we stop at for smoothies first?" Spencer whined from the passenger seat.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Uncle Carlton?" Andy joined in his plea.

I glanced at her through the rearview mirror and she flashed a smile when she saw. Ugh. "Fine." I think I'm going soft.

"Sweet thanks Lassie," Spencer said as we pulled into an open parking space in front of the smoothie place.

The two of them jumped out of the car as soon as I had turned it off and ran inside. I sighed and slowly followed them inside. They were standing in line laughing about something when I came up to them.

"Next."

"Hey. Can we get two strawberry pineapple banana smoothies and… did you want anything Lassie?" Spencer said turning to me.

"No."

"Ok, just those two smoothies then, please."

"Alright, coming right up."

"Here Shawn," Andy said as she handed him some money. "My treat."

"You sure?"

"Yup. This way, you can pay for dinner tonight," she said grinning.

"Thanks," he said giving her a look that I didn't even want to think about interpreting.

"Here are your smoothies, sir," the barista said.

"Can we go to the hospital and talk to the suspect now?" I asked impatiently.

"Absolutely Lassie-face," Spencer replied taking a big sip of his smoothie. "Ow, brain freeze," he said rubbing his forehead. I was surprised his brain could be frozen any more…

"Good, let's go," I said holding the door open for them. Spencer started walking out until we heard Andy say, "Ohmigod… Jamie…"

We both turned to look at her. She looked paler… which was certainly some kind of feat since she was pretty pale to start with.

"Andy? Is that you?" some guy that looked few years older than her said smirking.

I immediately didn't like him. Call it a gut feeling or even a _psychic vibe_ if you're Spencer, but something was off about this guy. I exchanged a glance with the so-called psychic.

"Um… how'd… how are you?" she stuttered.

"I'm great. How about you?" he replied stepping closer to her. She looked like she wanted to melt into the floor. I felt Spencer push his smoothie into my hand and I took it. Then I saw him walk to the back of the store towards the bathrooms without being seen by this Jamie character. I had a sneaking suspicion that I wasn't going to be happy with what Spencer did next…

"Hey Andy, thanks for holding my smoothie," he said taking her smoothie and kissing her. He then took a sip of her smoothie and whispered something in her ear which made her noticeably relax and a huge grin broke out. The Jamie guy looked mildly irritated by Spencer, who had just put his arm around her shoulder.

"Shawn, this is Jamie… er, James Gordon. Jamie this is my boyfriend Shawn Spencer," Andy said. An odd look crossed the other guy's face when he heard her introduce Spencer as her boyfriend, but was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you dude," Spencer said in his usual cheerful way. "Andy, we should get going to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Jamie inquired.

"Um… yeah, we have to…"

"Well, you see… Jamie was it? I just so happen to be the head psychic for the SBPD and we have to go to the hospital so I can get a psychic vibe off a suspect for the police," Spencer explained. He then looked at Andy and said, "I'll be out in the car, hurry though, ok?" He then kissed her again and walked past me, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside with him. He kissed her. Twice. Spencer kissed my niece in the middle of a smoothie shop twice… in front of me. I think I might kill him…

Oh, he's talking to me, "…kill me, but it was purely for Andy's safety. So before you get out your gun, let me say that…"

"Spencer, if you even think of saying anything else…" He just held up his hands non-threateningly.

"Come on, let's go," Andy said as she rushed out of the store and climbed into the back of my car. Spencer and I exchanged another glance before we too got into the car.

"Here's your smoothie, Andy," Spencer said handing it to her from the front seat. She took it and sat with her chin in her hand staring out the window. I kept stealing glances at her through the rearview mirror as I drove to the hospital.

"Andy…" Spencer started.

"Not now Shawn. Please."

"Andy are you…" I tried to ask while pulling into a parking spot.

"Please, Uncle Carl. I don't want to talk about it now. Let's go talk to the suspect," she said as she got out of the car and strode off towards the entrance. Spencer hopped out of the car and ran off to catch up to her, taking her hand when he did. I've never seen her like this, granted I haven't actually seen her in a while, but still. She's almost always as energetic as Spencer.

Note to self: do a background check on this James Gordon guy.

* * *

**Hi. You've reached the end of Chapter 6. Sorry I can't be there in person to hear what you think. Please leave a message after the beep in the box below and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! Bye. **

_**beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**_


	7. A Trip to the Hospital

omg! i finally finished this chapter!! it only took, like, forever. sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is now, so go ahead and read it.

p.s. all the recognizable stuff isn't mine.

* * *

I'm really worried about Andy. She wasn't acting like herself, and it was all that Jamie guys' fault. I ran after her when she got out of Lassie's car and when I got to her I took her hand. She leaned her head against my shoulder as we continued walking into the hospital.

"Hi, we're here to see the John Doe that came in recently. The police suspect?"

"Oh I know you! You're the psychic that works with the police department, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Shawn Spencer, head psychic of the SBPD, at your service."

"I knew it! It's nice to meet you Mr. Spencer, however, I'm not supposed to let anyone in to see that John Doe unless they have a badge."

"I understand and please, call me Shawn," I said walking over by the uncomfortable looking waiting chairs with Andy. Hmm, I wonder where Lassie got to…

"Hey Shawn?" Andy asked.

"Yeah?"

"I… um… nevermind," she said quietly.

"Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember last night?" I asked innocently enough.

"Before or after you picked me up from Uncle Carlton's house?" she asked running her hand along the top of my pants line.

I took that hand in mine and turned to face her, grinning. "I think you know," I replied bringing her closer to me.

"Yeah I remember," she said. "Why?"

"Well… I've heard that it tends to be more… fun, in other places."

"Kinky."

"Well? What do you say?"

"I say… sure," she replied seductively.

"I say we have to find a way to get away from your uncle… quickly…"

"Why quickly? I think it can…"

"It may be able to wait… but I might not last too long," I said kissing her passionately.

"Spencer…" I heard Lassie growl menacingly. Why does he always seem to walk in when we're kissing?

"Hey Lassie!" I replied.

"Uncle Carlton, the lady at the desk said that only someone with a badge can get in to see the suspect." Lassiter heaved a sigh and walked up to the reception desk and talked with the nurse we had just spoken to.

"Andy, stop," I whispered to her as she dragged her finger across my waistline. She giggled quietly.

"Come on you two," Lassie called from the desk. A young nurse was by his side ready to take us where we needed to go.

"Andy, _stop_," I whispered again, trying hard not to smile.

Lassiter and the nurse stopped in front of room 314. Looking into the room I saw that the guy was asleep.

"Well he hasn't woken up from surgery yet, but he is stable which is why he's in this room," the nurse said.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Lassie asked.

"Within the next hour," the nurse said.

Lassiter sighed. "Is it alright if we wait in there?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Hey, Carly, Andy and I are going to head to the cafeteria for a bit."

"How long is a bit?"

Andy looked at me and said, "I don't know. I'm kinda hungry. How 'bout you call us when he wakes up."

"Fine," he said.

Once we had closed the door behind us I asked, "Empty room or storage closet?"

"Whichever's closer," she replied. "'Scuse me miss," she said to a passing nurse.

"Yes?"

"Hi, we're consultants for the SBPD, and we're investigating the man in this room behind us. We were wondering if any of these adjoining rooms were occupied."

"Yes, ma'am all but those three rooms," she replied pointing to one across the hall and two others a little further down the hall.

"And are there any storage closets nearby?"

"Yes, all the way down the hall to the left."

"Thanks very much, that's a great help," Andy said as the nurse walked away.

"Let's go," I said pulling her down the hall, grinning like a mad man. We just started kissing when Andy's phone rang.

_We're an American Band, We're comin' to your town…_

"Hello?" Andy said into her phone.

"_He's awake._"

"Ok, we'll be back in a couple minutes."

"_Alright, hurry._"

"He's awake?" I asked when she closed her phone.

"Yeah."

"That didn't take very long."

"I wonder if he's really awake…" she said with a laugh.

"Wanna race?"

"Of course."

"Ready?"

"GO!" she said taking off down the hall. I only caught up to her at the room we were going to. Dude, she can run really fast.

"Are you finished fooling around?" Lassie asked when we entered the room. Andy snorted at the double meaning behind his question.

"What are you talking about, Lassie? I am nothing but professional… at times," I replied casually. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get this puppy rolling." Turning to the suspect I said, "Hello sir, my name is Shawn Spencer, I'm the lead psychic at the SBPD."

"Hey," our John Doe croaked. "Hey, I… I know you," he said staring at Andy. Lassiter's eyebrow rose slightly as he looked from the suspect to Andy and back.

"Andria, do you…?" Lassie started to question his niece.

"What… How… how exactly do you know me? Who are you?" she interrupted.

"He says his name is Daniel Handler, do you know him?" Lassiter said quickly.

"Photos… lots of 'em. The guy, um, person I worked with… had a bunch. And you can call me Danny," he replied quickly glancing at Lassie as he said his name.

"A bunch of pictures of… me?" Andy asked nervously.

"Yeah, and I think most of them you weren't aware of…"

"Wait a minute," Lassiter interrupted. "Let me get this straight. The guy you were working with had a good deal of photographs of this young woman, most of which were taken in secret, meaning she was aware of being photographed in a few, correct?"

The suspect nodded not taking his eyes off of Andy who I felt shift uncomfortably next to me.

"Were you and your partner…?"

"Whoa, hey," Danny said finally tearing his eyes away from Andy. "If I've learned one thing in these few weeks, it's that this guy was _not_ my partner. I helped him get what he wanted, if I even hinted that we were partners, he'd go, like, nuts-o crazy."

"Right, do you know the name of this person you worked with?"

"Nope, don't know what he looks like neither. Always wore a mask, like those black ones that cover your whole face?"

Lassiter sighed. "So were you and this person tracking Miss Lassiter, here, down?"

"What, you mean like hunting her? Nah, I just think he's obsessed or something. Wouldn't really talk about it though. 'Cept every time we broke in somewhere, he never let me get the chick." After he finished telling Lassie this, he turned his eyes back on Andy, and a creepy grin broke out on his face.

"Um… I gotta… go…," Andy said as she quickly left the room.

"Spencer…?"

"I'm on it Lassie," I said as I left the room to follow Andy. She must have run out, because I didn't end up catching up to her until we were at Lassie's car. She got there before me and sat down, leaning against the tire, holding her knees to her chest, and staring at the car parked next to Lassie's.

"Hey," I said when I finally reached her.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

"You ok?"

"Just peachy, thanks for asking," she said sarcastically.

"Andy…"

"Just… just don't Shawn. Just… I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, we'll just sit here then," I say putting my arm around her shoulders as I pulled her closer.

An hour later we saw Lassiter walking out to the car. "Hey Lassie, would you mind dropping us off at the airport? We need to pick up Gus's car."

"No, no way. We are going straight back to the station. No detours for anything. No more smoothies and definitely no airport. That's not even on the way."

"But…"

"I said _no_, Spencer."

"Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms in front of me and slouching a little in my seat. After about ten more minutes Lassie pulled up in front of the Psych office.

"Get out," Detective Grumpy McGrufferson said.

"I can't," I replied.

"Why on earth not?"

"My bike is at the station," I said grinning.

"Fine," he said putting the car back in drive.

"Hold on a sec, Uncle Carlton," Andy said from the back seat. Lassie looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I'm gonna get out. Assistant duties and all that."

"Andy you don't have…"

"No, it's ok Shawn. I want to," she said getting out of the car. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Lassiter waited until she was inside before he drove to the station. "So do you have any leads on the serial killer case?" I asked casually as he drove. Lassiter merely grunted, obviously with other things on his mind. When we arrived at the station, I followed him inside, instead of going back to Psych right away.

"O'Hara, get me a background check on a guy named 'James Gordon' ASAP."

"The commissioner from Batman?" she asked with a smile. Seeing that her partner wasn't amused, Jules said, "Ok, I'm on it," and walked away.

"You think he did it Lassitopolous?"

"I don't know Spencer, I just… I'm just checking up on him. Andy knows him, and I get the feeling he shouldn't have known that she's here in Santa Barbara…"

* * *

so, what do you think? i thought it was alright considering the writer's block and all. chapter 8 should be up relatively soon, since i've had that chapter written since before i even knew what to write to lead up to it... so yeah. leave a review please. :)


	8. Uh oh

yay chapter 8!

* * *

"Hello?"

…

"Shawn?"

…

"Andy?"

"Oh… ouch… hi, Mr. Spencer," she replied hitting her head as she stood up.

"What were you doing under the desk?"

"Oh, I… um, well… I was… um… tying… my shoe…," she stammered.

"Uh huh," I replied crossing his arms. "You gonna tell me the truth now?"

"I, um, thought you were someone else," she replied sheepishly. "Um, are you looking for Shawn?"

"Yeah, he said you guys were gonna stop by for lunch this afternoon."

"Oh, really? He hasn't been in since this morning. We've been at the hospital with my uncle and he should be at the station right now. Actually he was supposed to only be picking up his bike, but he hasn't gotten back yet."

"Figures…"

"Um, have you eaten yet, Mr. Spencer?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, if you want, because I'm sure Shawn isn't gonna appear anytime soon, we can go out for something really quick."

"Alright, let's go then."

"Ok, I just have to finish setting up this answering machine."

"You need help?"

"Nope, thanks though. I just have to set up the message… Ok, here we go…" she said as she cleared her throat. "Hi, you've reached Psych. Although our resident psychic knew you were going to call, he is otherwise occupied with the spirits so please leave a message so we remember to get back to you. Thanks."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile.

"Ready?"

"Yup, let me just grab my purse," she replied running into the reception area. I started to follow, but stopped as Andy slowly walked backwards into the main office with her arms up. She looked whiter than a snowman.

"Andy, what's the matter?" Henry asked.

She looked at me with fear nearly bursting from her eyes. "I'm really sorry Mr. Spencer," she said as she backed further into the room followed by a gun wielding man who looked to be a few years older than her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Andy?" the kid asked.

"Um… Mr. Spencer, th… this is J… James Gordon…" she managed to stutter before the tears in her eyes finally started to fall.

!.!!.!.1.!.!!.!

"Here you are, guys," Jules said handing a manila envelope to me and Lassie.

"Thanks Jules," I replied quickly reading through the background check of James "Jamie" Gordon.

"Good work, O'Hara," I heard Lassie say. I didn't hear if she replied or not because there was something in the file that made my heart skip a beat.

"Spencer!"

"What?"

"I asked what your problem is."

"Oh… um, do you guys have any pictures of the female victims before they died?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does! Jules?"

"Um, yeah, hold on a sec, I'll get them," she replied quickly walking to her desk and grabbing another folder off her desk. I grabbed it out of her hands as soon as she held it out to me. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped completely and my stomach fell to my toes as soon as I saw the first victim's face. I probably also paled because the next thing I know, Lassie had snatched the file away and was searching the photo for anything he missed.

"What's the matter with the picture, Spencer?" How could he not see it?

I opened my mouth to respond but only ended up looking like a fish out of water. Instead I dug out my phone and searched through my pictures. Shoving it into his face I finally said, "Notice anything familiar?"

"That's a picture of A…" Lassie started to say before the realization dawned on him. His face became seven shades of pale. "Is she still…?" he asked grabbing his keys and starting for the parking lot.

"At the Psych office? I'm not sure," I replied jogging to keep up with his long strides. Jules wasn't far behind.

"Call her. Now."

"Guys, what's going on?" Jules asked as Lassie pulled out of the SBPD's parking lot.

Come on… come on… c'mon c'mon c'mon! "Lassiter, she's not answering," I said making eye contact with him through the rearview.

"Is that bad?" Jules asked as Lassie turned on his siren and pretty much floored it.

"Yeah," I said. "It's bad. Andy always answers her phone no matter what."

"Oh."

A few minutes later we screeched to a stop in front of Psych. I leapt out of the back seat before Lassie turned off the car, and ran to the office. I stopped as soon as I got to the front door. The office was trashed… Gus is gonna kill me when he gets back from New York. The only thing that seemed to be left standing was the TV… good thing. Taped onto the plasma screen were two pictures. It felt like time was moving in slow-motion when I saw what the two photos were of. The first was of my dad tied up and giving his famous death glare to the person behind the camera. The second was of Andy. She was also tied up, but she wasn't looking at the camera… from the looks of it she was knocked unconscious (I hope). I noticed Lassie standing next to me and could tell that looking at the picture of Andy was pure torture for him, even though he tried to hide it.

beep, beep, beep Ooh a text message. "Lassie, I just got a text from her." He looked at me with complete and utter despair in his eyes. Man was his impenetrable fortress of a mask failing him now.

"What does it say?" he asked quietly looking back at the photo of Andy.

"It says: Help! Its Jamie. 3 andy."

When I finished reading the text, Lassie sunk into one of the chairs that was relatively unharmed. After rubbing his hands over his face a few times he finally spoke. "Spencer, I don't know how you do what you do, and right now I don't care. But I need your help to find her… quickly… and alive…"

"I will."

"O'Hara, get the CSU out here asap."

"Already done," she replied snapping her phone shut. "Carlton…," she began, but stopped as soon as he looked at her. I could practically feel the anguish emanating from him.

"Hey, Jules. Want me to help set up a perimeter?"

"Um, yeah, thanks Shawn," she replied glancing back at her partner who was now mumbling to himself.

"I'll be out in a minute." Jules nodded in response as she went through the front door. Once she had left, I went up to Lassiter. "Lassie?"

"… I have to call Evan… well I have to call Abby, so I can get his number…"

"Lassie."

"… I can't believe I don't have my own brother's number…"

"Lassiter."

"… oh no, I have to call my mother…"

"Carlton!"

"What do you want Spencer?" he whispered.

"Dude, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna find her, and she's gonna be safe. Ok?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, mostly because I'm…"

"If you say it's because you're a psychic I will shoot you where you stand." Now there's the old Lassiter we all know and love.

"Fine, I just have a feeling, alright? Because the guy who took her would wish he was never born if he hurts her in any way. Trust me."

* * *

poor lassieface...

please review and then reward yourself for reviewing with delicious pineapple flavored pineapples :D thanks!


End file.
